1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a multibit tag useful for object identification having an array of cantilevers, and more particularly to a tag having a novel form of cantilever preferably fabricated from a thin strip of magnetostrictive material such as certain Metglas.TM. compositions or the like preferably attached to a thicker bar of hard magnetic material to form a bimorph.
Further, the present invention relates to tags that use magnetic or acoustic excitation in conjunction with one or more bimorphs of magnetostrictive material attached to thicker bars of hard magnetic material having both ends unclamped or having both ends clamped.
2. Cross-reference to Related Applications
The invention disclosed and claimed herein is related to the inventions disclosed and claimed in co-pending applications Ser. Nos. 08/344,805, 08/344,808, 08/344,196, and 08/344,296.